


SuperCanary's Adventures in Time

by haiplana



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon: CW DC TV Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Time Travel, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: Super fluffy SuperCanary where Kara really wants to go back in time.(Part One)





	

"Let me go with you," Kara nearly whined. "Please, please, please?" Sara rolled her eyes. They had been through this only a few times before, and each time Sara wanted to give in. Supergirl was a dork -- though a cute dork at that -- and she wanted to go back in time with the Legends.

"It's going to be dangerous, Kara," Sara sighed. She propped her elbows on Kara's counter to watch the girl pace around the room, limbs flailing excitedly.

"But I'm the Girl of Steel! I'm a superhero for Rao's sakes!" Kara stopped her steps, eyes wide behind her glasses as she looked at Sara, though visibly melting. "If it's going to be dangerous, I should be there to protect you."

"I survived a shipwreck, escaped a grueling island, only to be taken in by the League of Assassins, where I was trained to be a killer. I left the league, lived as a vigilante for months --" Sara went on, moving around the counter to be within inches from Kara "-- died, was brought back to life, and I have been traveling through time for the past year and a half." She pressed her body closer to Kara, pinning the girl against the kitchen counter. Dropping her voice to a near growl, she whispered, "I think I can take care of myself. But, thanks for your concern, Supergirl."

Kara let out the breath she was holding. "It's just... I don't want to be away from you for long. Ever since we met in Central City, we haven't been apart for more than a day, really. I'm going to miss you." Sara's blue eyes softened, and she wrapped her arms around Kara's waist tightly. "And it would be so cool to see dinosaurs or something."

"Actually, Ray says that the prehistoric age isn't all it's cracked up to be," Sara said with a laugh, pecking Kara on the lips. "Besides, National City needs you. You'll be so busy fighting crime here, it'll only feel like a second until I'm back."

"What if you don't come back as soon as you say? You'll be chasing Damien Darhk through time, and that could take forever, or you could be marooned somewhere in time, or something could go wrong with the Waverider, or --"

Sara silenced the girl with a long, deep kiss. "You're rambling, Kara," she whispered.

"Sorry." 

"Don't apologize," Sara said, shaking her head, lips brushing Kara's. "Never apologize for being who you are." Their lips were together again, and Kara's hands were in Sara's hair, trying to bring the shorter blonde impossibly closer. Their mouths were frantic but in sync, touches light but full, hearts beating together. Sara slipped her thigh between Kara's, using the counter to hold some of Kara's weight as she pressed her leg further. Kara exhaled sharply when Sara's hands traveled lower down her back, finding a hold below her ass.

Suddenly, Kara pulled back. "Alex." Sara moved from Kara slightly, though the girl whimpered at the loss of connection. "Crap. It's sister night." Seconds later, a knock sounded at the door.

"I still can't believe your super hearing," Sara breathed. "Have you told her about us?"

"No..." Kara replied, looking down. "I'm not ready to tell my big sister that I'm hooking up with the White Canary."

"I understand," Sara said, moving further away from Kara. "You should probably open the door, now."

"Oh! Right." Kara took a breath, then walked to the door and pulled it open. "Alex! Hey!" Her voice was a bit too high, and little cheerier than normal, but Alex didn't seem to notice right away. Sara almost laughed.

"Kara," Alex greeted. "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"I definitely did not, and I'm highly offended that you would even think that," Kara said playfully.

"She forgot," Sara chimed in, nearly startling the DEO agent, who hadn't yet seen her.

"Hi, Sara," Alex said, "what a surprise, seeing you here." Her words weren't menacing, though they held meaning that made Kara sputter.

"Um, yeah, Sara is leaving tomorrow, and she was just saying goodbye," Kara explained.

"I'd better be going," the Canary said quietly, moving towards the door.

"No, stay! I don't mind if you crash sister night," Alex encouraged. "Pizza and a movie sound good?"

Sara looked to Kara for confirmation, and when the girl nodded, she smiled warmly. "Sounds perfect."

 

Their last night was spend huddled on the couch, watching Pretty Woman through the haze of red wine and many boxes of pizza. Kara was squished between her two favorite women, and Sara couldn't have asked for anything better than what she had. Domesticity was something she hadn't experienced in many years, and being part of Kara's family, if only for the night, was the best way to say goodbye.

Throughout the movie, Alex's phone was lit up, though she tried her best to keep the texting discreet. Kara was spying on her, and she kept Sara updated in whispers, lips grazing the sensitive spot on her ear that made her shiver. Alex had been texting Maggie Sawyer, the hot detective working on cases with the DEO. Their texts started out innocent, though they grew a little steamy, and Kara was so traumatized that Sara had to tickle her out of her state. Alex watched out of the corner of her eye.

"It's getting really late," Sara sighed, though it came out as almost a laugh. They had broken out the tequila, almost three bottles of it, and they were successful in getting a Kryptonian and an assassin fairly drunk. Alex had paced herself, though the buzz was obvious. "If I make Cisco leave the portal open this late one more time, he's going to kill me."

"Nooo, Sara, don't leave me," Kara slurred.

"I'm sorry, love, but I have to," Sara said, tucking a strand of Kara's hair behind her ear. The tequila emboldened her, though she was aware of Alex's eyes on them. "Walk me out?" Kara nodded.

"I hope to see you soon, Sara," Alex said with a leveling stare. "Come back safe, please."

"I will," Sara promised. Kara stood, and they locked arms, stumbling over one another to get out the door. Once it was closed, their lips came together one last time.

"Come back to me."

"I'll do my very best," Sara said honestly. And, with a last kiss on the cheek, she left.

 

Back inside Kara's apartment, Alex had cleaned the living room and had poured glasses of water.

"You and Sara are really close, huh?" Alex pressed, though Kara only smiled and looked down.

"Hey, Alex," Kara began, an idea running through her head. "I have a plan that I need your help with..."

 

* * *

 

 

The engines beneath the Waverider were gearing up, as Jax had been working all day to fine tune everything. They wanted to make sure they wouldn't be stranded anywhere in time, because without Rip's guidance, it was likely that they'd be stuck for far longer than they had ever been. Martin and Ray were looking through history with Nate to find the correct aberration that would lead to Darhk. That left Sara to mill about the ship, waiting to steer them into the past.

She ambled from the library and to her room, finding her heart sinking with every step. She missed Kara more than she cared to admit. They had spent almost a month together, and that month was one of the best in her life. She spent days with Kara, helping her fight crime throughout National City; nights with Kara, helping her with... other things. National City became as much of a home to her in that month as the Waverider had in a year.

The door to her room slid open as she approached. She stared at the ground, walking in mechanically and striding towards her bed.

Thankfully, she looked up in time to see a blue and red figure in her bed.

_Supergirl._

"Kara?" Sara gasped. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Before she could say more, Kara pulled her down by the arms, and Sara fell on top of her. Their lips fell almost naturally into a deep kiss, and the assassin was still stunned.

A throat cleared from the other side of the room, and Sara sat up quickly.

"Hello, Sara," Alex said, voice clipped.

"Alex." Sara nodded in greeting. Alex and she had become fairly good friends, but she knew that her thing with Kara would put that in jeopardy. Still, she held her head high and stood her ground. She was the White Canary, assassin, able to kill anyone with her bare hands. Her heart definitely wasn't racing for fear that her (girlfriend's? lover's?) sister would disapprove of whatever was going on between them.

"Would you like to explain exactly what you're doing with my sister?" Alex demanded, though a glint in her eye said that she already knew.

"Uh, Sara, I kind of told her that we were... that I was..." Kara began, sitting up, though keeping Sara in her lap.

"That you were my girlfriend?" Sara finished. "Because that's the truth." She turned back to Kara so their faces were close. "You will be my girlfriend, won't you?" Kara bit her lip and nodded.

"I really, really like you, Sara," Alex started, moving closer to the two. "You're becoming like a sister to me. But, I have to say that if you hurt her, I will end you."

Sara wanted to say that if Alex even tried to put a hand on her, she'd have her on her back before she even blinked, but she bit her tongue and nodded.

"Well, this is just great," Kara said through a wide smile. "Now, we can travel through time together, be a happy family, avenge your sister. Sounds like fun, right?"

"Kara, I don't know if you two should come. I mean, it's going to be really dangerous, and you have lives in National City," Sara reasoned, though she wished her words weren't true.

"It's all fine," Alex explained. "We worked it out with Stein so that the trip won't take long in National City time. And, if it does, J'onn can take care of things for a while."

"Perks of time travel, I guess," Kara laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to my room now and let you two catch up before we have to leave," Alex said, glancing at her phone before turning around.

"And by that," Kara quipped, "she means she's going to call her girlfriend."

"Shut up, Kara!"

"Love you too, dear sister!" Kara called back. The door to Sara's room closed, and they both turned to look in each other's eyes.

"So," Sara drawled, settling herself more comfortably in Kara's lap, "where were we?"

"I think you were kissing me, Canary."

"I think you're right, Supergirl."


End file.
